


a piece that fits

by youwereamazing



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Swearing, best friends singji, established yoodong, im sorry for all mistakes haha, maknae line are only mentioned like once im sorry, roommates jidong, title is from wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwereamazing/pseuds/youwereamazing
Summary: best friends siyeon and minji have been in love with each other for years. a failed attempt of a confession leads to both of them making up a fake girlfriend. coincidentally, they both hire the same girl for the job but maybe bora is exactly the missing piece their relationship needed all along...
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 28
Kudos: 156
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	a piece that fits

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 3 to 4k long... but yeah it got a bit out of hand bc this really needed more relationship building than i planned for. well this would have actually needed A LOT more relationship building and time to develop their dynamics properly and realistically but... this is already way too long so i'll leave it as it is. pls keep in mind that i have never been in a poly relationship (or any relationship, if we are being completely honest here) so i have no idea what its like. please tell me if i got anything entirely wrong <3
> 
> ANYWAYS ENOUGH TALKING lets skip into the gay mess!!! have fun!

**Siyeon  
** _im doing it today  
right now, actually  
wish me luck_

**Bora <3  
** _what are you talking about?_

“I have to tell you something.“ Siyeon puts her phone down on the couch, turning her body as well as her attention to the girl sitting next to her. Now empty, her left hand starts shaking a bit, so she quickly tucks it away under her leg. Her right hand is still comfortably resting in Minji’s, but her palm has become increasingly sweaty in the past few minutes. In one quick motion, she pulls it away and pushes it under her leg as well.

Minji puts her own phone away and gives her a warm smile. As her best friend, she can probably sense Siyeon’s nervousness but she doesn’t mention it. “Go ahead. You know you can tell me everything.”

Usually, Siyeon doesn’t hesitate to do just that. All that goes on inside her head, the thoughts that keep her up at night, the little moments that make her happy, she usually shares everything with Minji. In her, she always finds the support, comfort and advice she needs. Seven years of friendship, and there is only one big secret Siyeon has kept from her.

Today is the day she is going to change that. Today is the day she stops being a coward and tells Minji that she’s deeply in love with her and has been for quite a while. It’s a feeling that gets stronger every day and grows increasingly harder to hide, especially from the person she usually never hides anything from.

It has taken months of debating and hours of encouraging by Yoohyeon to get Siyeon to this point. The main reason she has even considered confessing is the spark of hope that has been blooming in her chest lately. Siyeon has begun to understand why Yoohyeon always says that Minji looks at her like she’s her whole world, why Yubin complains about the yearning glances they send each other, why Gahyeon assumed they were a couple when they first met.

Maybe, just maybe, Minji feels the same way she does.

Just that as soon as Minji looks at her face, all the courage Siyeon has built up over the past few weeks flies away in seconds. Her hope and optimism go silent, her carefully prepared words are completely forgotten and she is left with nothing but her fear and Minji’s expectant eyes carefully studying her.

“Um…, “ she starts eloquently, hurrying to find the right words in her brain but all she finds is a panicked voice telling her to abort mission. Before that voice wins, Siyeon quickly blurts out the first sentence she can grasp together. “Uh… I like someone.”

For a long second, everything seems to freeze. Silence is hanging between them, their eyes locked together unable to tear away from each other. Siyeon knows that she should go on and explain herself, but the lack of reaction from Minji makes it hard for her to do so.

Then, slowly, a smile spreads on Minji’s face. From all the hundreds of smiles Siyeon has seen on her face, it’s her least favourite one. Fake, empty, not reaching her eyes. It’s the smile she puts on in uncomfortable situations. “You like someone? Romantically?”

“Yeah…” Siyeon nods hesitantly, insecure because of the forced smile. However, she has to keep going now if she doesn’t want this to end in a huge misunderstanding. “Have for quite a while now, to be honest. I was just always too afraid to admit it…”

“Love can be scary, “ Minji interrupts, putting a comforting hand on Siyeon’s shoulder. Her tone is soft and careful, the slow speed indicating that she’s trying hard to find the right words to say. “I’m glad you decided to finally share it with me. So… do you want to tell me about the person?”

Yeah, love is scary. It’s scary because Siyeon loves Minji so much that she doesn’t know what to do with her feelings. It’s scary because Siyeon doesn’t know if she will ever be loved back in the same way by Minji. It’s scary because all this might break apart their friendship. It’s scary because it makes Siyeon feel vulnerable, makes her feel weak. It’s scary and it’s a risk but it’s going to be worth it in the end, right?

Siyeon takes a deep breath and goes on, letting the words tumble out of her mouth in a pathetic attempt of a somewhat romantic confession. “She’s one of my best friends and over time, I couldn’t stop myself from falling harder and harder for her. Whenever I’m with her, I feel safe and warm and at home. Inside and out, she’s the most beautiful person I have ever met.”

“Aren’t Yoohyeon and I your best friends?” The smile on Minji’s face is replaced by a frown and she pulls her hand away from Siyeon’s shoulder.

“Yes, “ she confirms with a nod. She looks right into Minji’s eyes, trying to put as much meaning into her words and expression as possible. “ _You are._ ”

Realization dawns on her face. For a second, Siyeon feels relieved that Minji understood without her having to explicitly say it. That feeling is immediately destroyed when Minji opens her mouth again. “So you like Yoohyeon? But… she is taken.”

Siyeon almost jumps in an attempt to quickly deny that. “No! It’s not Yoohyeon that I like.”

“Oh.” Minji seems to be thinking again and Siyeon impatiently waits for her to reach the right conclusion, what should be the next logical step in her train of thought. Instead, Minji’s thoughts seem to take another route. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed that. You have other friends besides me and Yoohyeon, after all.”

A sigh of frustration escapes Siyeon’s lips. As much as she doesn’t want to, she’s going to have to just say it. Just three words, right? How hard could it be to say it? _It’s you. I like you._

“Are you going to tell her about your feelings?” Minji questions, putting the fake smile back on her lips. “Or does she already know?”

Siyeon takes one of her hands out from underneath her legs, moving it a bit closer to Minji. Gathering all the courage she has, she lifts her hand between them. “That’s what I am trying to do right now.”

There’s a look of disbelief on Minji’s face. “W-what?”

Siyeon’s phone is vibrating between them, but she’s too focused on the moment to actually care. “I don’t like Yoohyeon. I like my best friend, my soulmate, my person.” Siyeon wants to look right into Minji’s eyes as she says the next words, wants to put all her heart into the sentence. However, Minji’s eyes wander down to a point between them. Fuck it, Siyeon has to finish her little speech while she still has the momentum. “I like-“

“Bora?” Minji interrupts. She looks back at Siyeon, holding her phone up. “You’re confessing to your crush over text?”

**Two new messages by Bora <3  
** _siyeon???  
what do you mean?_

Siyeon blinks at the notification on her lock screen in confusion. “…you, “ she ends her sentence quietly.

Minji doesn’t pay any attention to it. “You can’t do this over text!” She sounds enraged as she scolds Siyeon. “You should tell her this face to face or at least over the phone. Not over text while you’re sitting here with me.”

“That’s not what I’m doing!” Siyeon quickly says, trying to save the situation. “It’s not what I mean…”

“I get that this is scary, but you can do it, my love.” Minji gives Siyeon a reassuring smile. “You should at least call her if you don’t want to say it to her face.”

Siyeon doesn’t know what else to do but to go along with what Minji is saying. In just a matter of minutes, she has completely fucked up her confession and she has no clue on how to get out of this now. Well, there is always the possibility of just saying “I like you” out loud but she feels like she has missed her chance now.

“You’re right, “ Siyeon says slowly, accepting her defeat. “I should call her.”

Minji shoves her phone into her hands. “Do it right now!”

Under Minji’s expectant eyes, Siyeon takes the phone and stands up. “I guess… I’ll do it in the bathroom?”

Raising her fists, Minji cheers her on from the couch, using her feet to push her. “You can do it!”

As Siyeon leaves the room and walks down the hallway, she stumbles a bit. _Turn around and tell her the truth right now,_ a voice inside her head tells her, one that suspiciously sounds like Yoohyeon’s. Siyeon doesn’t listen. Instead, she quickly hurries into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her, already pressing the call button on Bora’s contact. Her rationality has left her mind long ago, her emotions, mostly her fear, having taken over control. As soon as she picks up the phone, Siyeon blurts out a short summary of what has just happened. “I fucked up big time.”

The other end of the line is silent for a moment. “Are you okay? What happened?” Bora asks, clearly confused. “You never call me.” There’s a mix of worry and irritation in her voice.

Siyeon locks the bathroom door before she leans against it. "I was trying to confess my feelings to Minji. There was a small misunderstanding though and now she thinks I have feelings for you.” She lets the words fall out of her mouth, realizing how ridiculous it sounds said out loud.

Bora seems to agree with that because she starts laughing hysterically. “How? What?” she gets out in between giggles. Usually, Bora’s laughter is so contagious for Siyeon that she can’t help but join. Today is different, for obvious reasons.

Once she’s calmed down, Siyeon tells her about her very vague confession and the bad timing of the text messages. “I guess she saw your name and the heart behind it and just… came up with her own story.”

“And why didn’t you correct her?” Bora asks - rightfully so.

The answer to that question is rather simple. Fear. Even though she thought she was ready to do it today, Siyeon is still deeply afraid. “It would have been awkward, “ she tells Bora instead. “Anyways, she told me not to confess in a text message and forced me to call you.”

Bora lets out a loud scoff. Even without seeing her, Siyeon can imagine her disapproving expression. “So you just went along with it. I can’t believe you.”

“She was excited about me confessing my feelings to my crush! What was I supposed to do?” Siyeon tries to justify her actions weakly. For some reason, Minji wasn’t even that excited. When Yoohyeon told them that she wanted to confess to Handong, Minji spent hours telling her how proud she was and how much she supported their relationship. In contrast to that, her reaction to Siyeon’s confession has been rather cold.

“I don’t know, maybe tell her the truth?” Bora suggests. She goes quiet for a moment, then she asks the question Siyeon has been trying to avoid the whole time. “What are you going to do now?”

What options does she even have? “I don’t know. I guess I’ll just tell her that you rejected me. Then we can move on from it and we can keep being friends.” Siyeon knows that she would probably never try to confess again after today’s failure, so it would be best for her to try and get over Minji. “I’m gonna have to give up on my feelings for her.”

“If you think that’s for the best… but this one failed attempt shouldn’t discourage you from trying again, “ Bora says sweetly. “You might still have a chance with her.”

Her heart really wants to believe Bora, but Siyeon is starting to doubt that. “If she had feelings for me, she wouldn’t have pushed me to confess to you. The thought of me having feelings for her is so absurd for her that she didn’t even consider it for one second.”

“That doesn’t have to mean anything, “ Bora argues. “It might be that she’s in denial or just dense. Or maybe she is pushing you to hide that she’s hurt and jealous.”

Jealous? Siyeon tries to think of any hints of jealousy during their conversation, but she can’t remember any. Maybe her forced smile, but that doesn’t really have to mean anything. However, the word jealousy makes an idea start forming in her mind.

“What if I tell her we are dating?”

There’s a piercing scream on the other end of the line, making Siyeon hold the phone a bit away from her ear. “WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Bora’s voice rings way too loud in the bathroom. 

“To test out her reaction, “ Siyeon explains. “ You know, they always do it in movies to try and see if their crush gets jealous. If she isn’t jealous, we will just break up after a bit and I’m going to have to move on from my feelings.” The more she thinks about it, the more Siyeon likes her idea. This way, she can actually make good use of the situation and avoid having to tell Minji the truth.

“And if she gets jealous, you’re going to tell her that you made up a fake girlfriend only to make her jealous instead of just being honest with her?” Bora sounds equal parts amused and entirely done with their conversation. “You know, the key to a healthy friendship and relationship is communication. This will blow up in your face.”

Siyeon waves it off. She knows that it’s a ridiculous idea, but what other choice does she have? Besides telling Minji the truth straightaway, which she would rather avoid. “Come on, please help me out. You fake date people all the time.”

Pretending to be people’s girlfriend is pretty much Bora’s part-time job. If someone’s in need of a date or fake partner, they can hire her for a bit of money. With that experience, she’s perfectly prepared to act like Siyeon’s girlfriend for a while.

“Well, I usually get paid for it, “ Bora says.

“If that’s the problem, I’ll pay you!” Siyeon tries not to think about the way too small number on her bank account. If she uses the money she’s been saving for a new laptop, she can definitely afford Bora’s fee. “How much do you want?”

“I don’t want you to pay me, “ Bora immediately blocks. “Mixing private matters with business isn’t professional. And I know how broke you are, I’d feel bad for charging you.”

“Your business literally started with you helping friends out. Please, Bora, “ Siyeon begs desperately, pouting even though she can’t see it. “You don’t have to do much! I’ll do the work and you just have to go along with it.”

“This is a bad idea…“ Despite her words, Siyeon can hear that her defences are crumbling down. If she says the right thing now, she can convince her of the plan.

“I’ll pay you in food and cuddles, “ Siyeon offers, knowing full well what Bora likes. When has she ever said no to either of those things? “Just one week. Two at most. Please help me out.”

After a moment of silence, Bora lets out a resigned sigh. “Okay, I’ll do it. I won’t take any responsibility if this ends up in a huge mess, though.”

Ignoring Bora’s pessimism, Siyeon lets a a huge smile spread on her face. “You’re the best. Have I told you that I love you? Because I love you.”

Bora lets out a small laugh. “Guess I will be hearing that a lot from now on. I love you too, though, even if you’re just using me.”

“Remember back when we first became friends and you were jokingly flirting with me?” Siyeon says, thinking back to the beginning of their friendship. Back then, Bora was constantly flirting with her and quite honestly, Siyeon enjoyed the attention even though she knew that Bora didn’t really mean it. “Now you finally have me as your girlfriend.”

Bora laughs again, but the phone connection makes it sound hollow. “Past me would be proud that I finally managed to make you mine, even if it’s fake.”

“Our relationship might be fake but our bond is very real.” Siyeon is grinning widely. “Our platonic bond, obviously, “ she quickly clarifies.

“Yeah, of course. Platonic, “ Bora repeats. “You’re still with Minji, right?”

Siyeon steps back from the door and walks over to the little window. “Yeah, I’m still at her apartment. I’m hiding in the bathroom, actually.”

“You should go tell her right now. Get it over with and all.”

Siyeon looks to the bathroom door again, not really wanting to have that conversation. But it’s her plan now and if she wants to go through with it, she’s going to have to do tell her sooner or later. “I guess, “ she says. “Wish me luck.”

“I won’t. Bye.” With that, Bora hangs up the phone and leaves Siyeon alone with the chaos she is creating at the moment. For a moment, Siyeon is hung up on the weird way Bora ended the call but she shakes that thought off quickly. She’s probably just busy and has other things to do than help Siyeon stall time before she has to confess to her crush that she is now dating someone else.

For another long moment, she stays in the bathroom to gather herself and her thoughts. She looks at the mirror, trying to hype herself up. Then she unlocks the door and goes back to the living room to face Minji.

Minji is typing on her phone, an almost sad expression on her face. When she hears Siyeon enter the room, she raises her head. “Did you do it?”

“Yeah, “ Siyeon says. “I did it.” She thinks about how to go about this for a second before she adds. “And… she likes me back?”

“Oh.” Minji looks to the floor. “That’s great, Singnie. I’m happy for you.” She looks up again, this time a smile on her face. “So, are you two dating now?”

“We are going on a date tomorrow, “ Siyeon lies. Hopefully, it’s not obvious how insecure she is about this. “But… I think so? We are at least trying, seeing where it takes us.”

“That’s great. I’m happy for you.” It doesn’t sound like she actually means it.

“Thanks.” Siyeon is still standing in the doorway, her hands clinging to her phone. To take some pressure off the situation, she walks over to the couch and sits back down next to Minji, not daring to touch her though.

The atmosphere between them is awkward, something Siyeon can’t remember happening in years. She always feels comfortable around Minji, no matter what, but right now, she would rather be anywhere else than with her.

“Actually, I’m seeing someone as well, “ Minji says out of nowhere.

Siyeon feels like someone sucked the entire air out of her lungs and the whole room, making her lungs clench together painfully. “You… what? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s pretty new and I don’t know if it will work out, “ Minji explains, shifting around on the couch. “But I really like her.”

Hearing her say out loud that she likes someone else feels like a stab to Siyeon’s guts. Suddenly, all she wants to do is go home and curl up in a ball and spend the next century crying. Obviously, Minji would fall in love with someone sooner or later and she deserves to be loved back… but the pain makes it hard for Siyeon to be happy for her.

Before Siyeon can stop herself, the next bunch of stupid words falls out of her mouth. “You should introduce me to her! I want to meet her. You know what, maybe we can go on a double date. Bora and I, you and her, you know.”

Minji stares at Siyeon with wide eyes. “A double date?”

“A double date!” Siyeon really wants to slap herself because the last thing she wants to do is go on a double date with Minji and her girlfriend. How does her brain even come up with bullshit ideas like that? Why can’t she stop herself from saying idiotic things in front of Minji today? “What about next Friday?”

“Um… I can ask her if she has time…?” Minji doesn’t seem to be excited about the idea either. She seems more irritated by it, actually.

Even though Siyeon can see that neither of them have any interest in going on a double date together, she doesn’t stop. “Great!” She claps, pulling the corner of her mouths so far up that it hurts. “It’s a date!”

Minji gives her another one of her fake smiles. “It’s a date.”

“I’m so stupid.” Minji burst into Handong’s room, on the verge of tears. “I’m a huge fucking idiot.”

Handong, already dressed in pyjamas, looks up in concern. When she sees Minji’s expression, she scoots over and lifts her blanket, putting her phone aside. “Come here.”

Minji lets herself fall onto the bed and cuddles close to Handong, her roommate putting an arm around her shoulder. For the first time that day, she lets the tears fall down her cheeks. “What’s wrong?” Handong asks softly, rubbing soothing circles on Minji’s arm.

“She has a girlfriend, “ Minji whispers. Saying it out loud only makes her heart hurt more. Unable to hold back anymore, she allows herself to let out a sob, the ugly noise echoing through the room.

Handong holds her as she lets it all out, dropping quiet words of comfort here and there. Once Minji has calmed down, she helps her wipe her face with tissues and sit up again. “What happened? If you want to tell me about it.”

Minji goes through the events of the day in her head. “Siyeon and I were hanging out earlier, “ she starts at the beginning. “And suddenly, she got all nervous and fidgety. I thought that was weird but I didn’t really want to ask her about it because she usually always tells me what’s up. She was on her phone and typing, right? And suddenly she told me that she has a crush on one of her friends and that she was trying to confess to her right now. Over text, can you believe that? Well, I told her to at least call her. Because I’m that big of a clown to help my crush confess to her crush.”

“Oh fuck, “ Handong says quietly. “I don’t think you’re a clown. It’s really admirable how strong you are to do that.”

“How stupid I am to do that, “ Minji corrects. She doesn’t feel strong at all right now, quite the opposite. “It gets worse though. She returns Siyeon’s feelings and they are basically dating now.”

Handong pulls her closer. “Oh, Minji.”

“Of course her friend returns her feelings. Who wouldn’t? Who wouldn’t be absolutely in love with Lee Siyeon?” Another sob rocks through Minji’s body. “She’s perfect, has a heart of gold and deserves the whole entire world. It’s impossible not to love her.”

Handong’s hands comb through Minji’s hair softly, the touch comforting and keeping her from breaking out into tears again. She doesn’t say anything, just lets Minji rant about her feelings.

“I want her to be happy, I really do, “ she goes on. “And if Bora makes her happy, then so be it. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that … so I kind of did something stupid?”

“What did you do?” Handong asks carefully. “Did you tell her how you feel? Because that’s not stupid.”

“No?” Minji says sheepishly. “I told her I’m also kind of seeing someone.”

Handong’s eyes go wide in shock. “Are you out of your mind? Why did you tell her that?”

Minji looks to the side, blinking away more tears. “I don’t even know. Just… she sounded so excited about her girlfriend and I didn’t want her to think that I was pining after her or that I am hurt by it so… I lied.”

Handong buries her face in Minji’s shoulder. “I’ve seen you do a lot of dumb gay shit, but this is a new low.”

“I know, “ Minji agrees, smiling weakly at Handong’s reaction. “What do I do, Dongie? I’m not seeing anyone. Why did I say that?”

“Okay, let’s go through your options, “ Handong says rationally. It’s one of the things Minji admires the most about her, how she always manages to stay calm and take a step back to think things through. “You could tell Siyeon the truth. Tell her that you were hurt and that you lied to her out of shock. Then you could work on moving on and letting her be happy with her girlfriend.”

“I don’t like that option, what else?” Minji immediately dismisses. Confessing her feelings now would really be the worst timing. It would be unfair to Siyeon to confess now that she has finally gotten a girlfriend.

Handong crooks her head. “Tell her that things didn’t work out between you and the girl. Then you don’t have to hide your heartbreak because she will think you’re sad because of the imaginary other person, not because of her.”

“No, “ Minji says firmly. She likes it better than the first idea, but she can already imagine how it would go down. The last thing she needs is Siyeon trying to cheer her up after a supposed break-up. “Then she’s going to try and comfort me and I can’t take that. Next.”

“You could also pay someone to fake being your girlfriend for a while until you’re over Siyeon, “ Handong says, furrowing her eyebrows. “I don’t recommend that though, it could get quite messy. “

“A fake girlfriend?” Minji shifts around to get a better look at Handong. “That’s actually a good idea. You’re a genius.”

Handong lets out a sigh. “I knew you’d like that. I shouldn’t have told you.”

“It’s perfect!” The more she thinks about it, the more Minji likes the plan. “I don’t have to tell Siyeon about my feelings and she won’t pity me. I only need to find someone who’ll agree to be my fake girlfriend.”

“Well… I know this girl who does stuff like that regularly. You know, the whole fake dating thing. I once hired her to go to a party with me because a guy from college was bothering me to go out with him. It worked and got him off my back and I had a fun evening with her. She’s really polite and easy to get along with. That was pre-Yoohyeon, obviously.” Handong smiles widely at the mentions of her girlfriend. On any other day, Minji would coo about how cute the two are together, but she can’t find it in herself to be happy for them today. Plus, there are more important matters at hand.

“Do you still have her number?” Minji asks, already reaching for Handong’s phone. “How much does she charge?”

“Depends on the service, “ Handong says with a shrug. “Back then, it was pretty cheap. I paid her like twenty bucks for the evening plus dinner before we went to the party.”

Sounds affordable enough to Minji. She waits impatiently as Handong goes through her contacts, looking for the girl’s number. “Here it is! Kim Sua, that was her name.”

“Sua, “ Minji repeats. “That’s a weird name.”

“I think it’s just a nickname she uses for her business, “ Handong says. “She’ll go by any name you want her to for a little extra money, I think. For our evening, she went by Alice.”

Minji takes it in with a nod. “Send me the contact. I’ll text her tomorrow.”

Handong does as she’s told, then she puts her phone aside again and cuddles closer to Minji. “Feeling better now?”

Her heart still hurts and she still feels like crying, but Minji does feel a bit better now that ha the situation sorted out and is lying next to one of her favourite people on the planet. “Yeah, I am. Can I sleep here, though? I don’t wanna be alone tonight.”

“Of course.” Handong smiles into Minji’s hair. “You’re always welcome here.”

“So, what do you need my services for?” Sua asks the next day. She’s sitting opposite of Minji in a small café, far more gorgeous than Minji could have ever imagined. Minji texted her this morning and Sua immediately agreed to meet her for lunch.

“I kind of told someone that I’m seeing someone when I am in fact very single, “ Minji says, not wanting to give too much of her situation away. More than that, she’s embarrassed to admit how she actually ended up needing a fake girlfriend.

“Hmm, okay.” Sua crooks her head. “What do you have in mind? A few dates, a few social media posts…?”

Minji is honestly not entirely sure what she wants. “I think that sounds good? I’m sure my friend is going to want to meet you too, so that as well. Is that okay?”

“Of course! That’s the whole reason we are doing this, right?” Sua smiles at her. “Okay, so usually for big jobs like this one, we schedule two to three meetings to get to know each other and come up with a story, take a few pics, stuff like that. And then we go in for the kill, meet your friends and so on. When you feel the time is right, we break up. I don’t do it for more than a month though because after that, it often starts to get messy.”

Minji nods, impressed by how professional Sua is about this. It’s obvious that she is experienced. “So… how much would that cost me? Roughly?”

“You can pay for our meetings like this one in food, “ Sua says with a grin. “Twenty bucks for meeting your friends for an evening, fifty for a day. I charge extra when it comes to meeting families and weddings or if the job requires a lot of extra work and effort on my side. But doesn’t seem to be the case for you, right?”

Minji nods. She doesn’t intend on introducing her fake girlfriend to her family, after all. She just needs a few dates and hangouts with her friends to buy some time to get over Siyeon. Most importantly, she needs someone to accompany her to the double date next week. “I think a few evenings with my friends will be enough.”

“Great!” Sua smiles brightly at her. “Can you maybe tell me a bit more about your friends and why you need a fake partner? It’s always helpful to know what I’m dealing with exactly.” When she notices that Minji is hesitating, she immediately adds: “You don’t have to share anything with me, of course! It would just help me.”

Even though Minji wanted to avoid talking about it, she feels like she can trust Sua. There is something about her that puts her at ease. Despite just having met her, Minji is sure she won’t judge her for her kind of stupid actions. “I’m actually in love with my best friend, I have been for years. It’s those kinds of feelings that don’t just go away, that keep growing deeper and getting stronger every day.”

Sua gives her an understanding look. “I know those feelings. They can be hard to deal with.”

“They really are. I was always too scared to actually do anything about it because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship…” Minji looks down on her hands, thinking of all the times she has been so close to confessing and then chickened out in the last second.

“Confessing is always a risk, especially if it’s to a friend. But you two are best friends, so I’m sure you two could make it work, “ Sua says. “Is your goal to make her jealous?”

“Not exactly.” Minji has considered doing something like that already but she knows that it usually doesn’t end well. “She actually has a girlfriend now. And when she told me about it… I didn’t want her to know how hurt I was so in the spur of the moment, I made up a girlfriend of my own.”

Sua laughs loudly at that. “That’s a bit stupid. It reminds me of something a friend of mine told me recently… I guess we all go a bit stupid when we are in love, right?”

When she thinks about the ridiculous thing she has done for Siyeon before, she can definitely confirm that. She’s also seen it in Handong and Yoohyeon back when they were both pining over each other. “You’re right. Anyways, how do we go about this?”

“Well, we need to get down a story, talk about physical contact, stuff like that.” Sua gives her an excited smile, then she takes one of the menus into her hand. “First, we need food.”

During the next two hours, Minji finds that she enjoys Sua’s company a lot. It’s fun to come up with a romantic love story with her. They go a bit too wild for a moment, basically writing a full on drama plot before they can pull themselves back to reality. In the end, they settle on a simple meet-cute while shopping.

“You were looking at a frog plushie and I told you that it’s as cute as you, “ Sua suggests. “How does that sound?”

Minji giggles. “Are you saying I look like a frog?”

“No but frogs are cute and you are cute so…” Sua winks at her. “You look more like a bunny, I think.”

Like that, they get derailed for a bit talking about animals for a while until they move on to talk about their favourite romance movies and dramas. Conversation flows naturally between them and soon, Minji forgets the purpose behind their meeting, forgets that this is her first time talking to Sua and just lives in the moment.

Once they are finished with their lunch and finally have a kind of believable story down, they decide to walk around the city together. There isn’t really much left to discuss but Minji isn’t ready for their meeting to end. 

“How do you feel about physical contact? What’s okay, what’s off-limits?” Sua asks her, walking a few steps ahead of her. 

Minji thinks for a moment. “Anything that goes beyond a quick peck on the lips is off-limits, “ she replies. “But I think I’m fine with everything else.”

Sua grins and excitedly throws her arm around Minji’s shoulders. “Is this okay?”

“Very much.” Minji smiles back at her, taking one of Sua’s hands in her own. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay, “ Sua hums.

When they finally have to say goodbye an hour later, Minji’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much and she feels as light as she hasn’t in a while. Her stomach is filled with their lunch and waffles they decided to get as dessert, her phone storage is filled with pics of them and her heart is filled with happiness. “Thank you. For today and for your help, “ she says, hoping to bring across her gratitude properly.

“It’s fine. I’m glad I could cheer you up, you really seemed a bit down earlier.” Sua points at Minji’s phone. “Don’t forget to text me, okay?”

“Of course.” Minji smiles widely at her. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Sua suddenly pushes her face into Minji’s space, hesitating a moment. “Is this okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” Minji isn’t entirely sure what Sua is planning, but she stays still as she comes even closer and softly presses her lips to Minji’s cheeks. The quick contact makes Minji’s heart beat faster and she can feel the blood rising to her face.

Upon seeing her expression, Sua starts to laugh warmly. “Cute.” Then she pulls back and starts walking away. When there’s already quite the distance between them, she turns around and waves. “Bye, baby!”

There is no time for Minji to react before the other girl disappears around the corner. Still shocked from the kiss and the pet name, she can only weakly raise her hand. “Bye, Sua, “ she whispers after her.

**Sua  
**_im sorry I couldn’t make it :(  
have fun tho <3_

**Minji  
** _its okay!!! ill survive  
thanks, u too <3_

Minji smiles at the text from Sua. She’s in the cab on the way to the restaurant to have dinner with Siyeon and her girlfriend. Her nerves are killing and she’d feel a lot more comfortable with Sua by her side, but there’s nothing she can do about it. This is the first evening that Siyeon’s girlfriend is free so Siyeon has insisted on them meeting today. For some reason, either Sua or Bora always had plans, so a double date has become pretty much impossible.

Over the past week, Minji went out with Sua two more times to get to know each other a bit better and maybe just because she liked spending time with her. They have also started texting quite a lot. Things are easy between them, they immediately clicked with each other and Minji hopes that they can become friends once all of this is over. Even though Sua doesn’t like revealing a lot about personal stuff about her to her clients, she has told Minji quite a bit about how her business started and what she’s passionate about. She’s a fascinating person, pulling Minji in with her loud laughter and the confident way she goes about everything she does. If she wasn’t so entirely and deeply in love with Siyeon, she could definitely see herself being interested in Sua. Even like this, she enjoys the thought of being in an _actual_ relationship with her.

When the cab comes to a stop before the restaurant, Minji quickly pays the driver and gets out of the car. In front of the door, she hesitates for a second and takes a deep breath before she walks inside, looking around for Siyeon’s familiar black hair.

She spots her in a booth at the back of the restaurant, typing on her phone. When she looks up and sees Minji, she raises her arm and waves her over. “Minji!”

Minji walks slowly, giving her best to force a genuine smile onto her face. She slides onto the bench opposite of Siyeon. Despite the weird tension between them right now, finally seeing Siyeon again feels like coming home after a long day. “Hey.”

“Hi, “ Siyeon says, grabbing Minji’s hand on the table. “You’ve been so busy lately, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

It really does feel like that, but that’s because Minji has actively tried to avoid Siyeon. She just isn’t sure she can stand her talking about her girlfriend right now. “I’m sorry. Things have been a bit crazy lately.”

Siyeon nods in understanding. “I get it. Handling uni and a girlfriend is a lot at once.”

“You know the struggle.“ Minji forces a laugh, trying to act like she can actually relate to it when she has been single her whole time during university. “When is Bora arriving here?”

“She should be here anytime, “ Siyeon says, checking her phone. “Five minutes ago she texted she’d be here in five minutes.”

“Cool, “ Minji says, trying to fake excitement over meeting Siyeon’s girlfriend. A part of her is actually curious to see what kind of girl Siyeon feel for, but the other part of her doesn’t want to know. She’s inevitable going to compare herself to her and try to figure out what she has that Minji is lacking. “I can’t wait.”

“You two will get along! I’ve been wanting to introduce you even before…” Siyeon coughs awkwardly, leaving the sentence unfinished. “She’s your age, you know.”

Minji smiles weakly. “That’s cool.” Apparently, all her vocabulary has vanished in the past few minutes and _cool_ is all she is left with.

There’s a moment of awkward silence between them, something Minji thought was impossible between her and Siyeon. And it’s all her fault for falling for her best friend. If she had no feelings for her, she could feel genuinely happy for Siyeon. No jealousy, no guilt, no awkwardness. Why does Siyeon have to be so damn lovable?

In her mind, Minji is trying to come up with a way to release the tension, looking for a topic to talk about with Siyeon. She’s so concentrated on making the awkwardness disappear that she doesn’t notice the woman nearing their table. Only when Siyeon jumps up and yells “Hey!” does she look up.

Much to her surprise, she is met with a face that has grown very familiar to her over the past week. “What are you doing here?” Minji asks confused, also getting up from the bench now. “Aren’t you helping out a friend today?”

“Huh? You know each other?” Siyeon is looking between them, her expression mirroring Minji’s own confusion.

“ _You_ two know each other?” Minji wants to know. It’s just her luck, hiring a fake girlfriend that knows her crush somehow. There’s a small voice in her that hopes that Siyeon met her at the party Handong took Sua too, but it’s immediately silence by Siyeon.

“That’s my girlfriend, “ she explains, moving to introduce the two to each other. “Bora, this is my best friend Minji.”

“That’s your girlfriend?” Minji’s eyes widen in shock. “But that’s _my_ girlfriend!”

Sua just stares at them wordlessly, her mouth slightly opened. “Oh shit, “ she curses. “You’re _the_ Minji.”

“What do you mean she’s your girlfriend?” Siyeon looks right into Minji’s eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing, “ Minji says. It doesn’t make sense. Did Siyeon also hire Sua? But why would she need to hire a fake girlfriend if she’s dating her friend Bora? “What about Bora?”

“I am Bora, “ Sua admits in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. “That’s my real name. Kim Bora.”

Minji can only blink at her now, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her Sua and Siyeon’s Bora are the same person.

“Okay, let me get this straight, “ Siyeon speaks up, pointing at Minji. “You hired someone to be your fake girlfriend, right?”

“You weren’t supposed to find out. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Minji looks to the floor. She can’t bear to see Siyeon’s reaction to this and looking at Bora’s face doesn’t really help either.

“What if we sit down and talk this out calmly?” Bora suggest, pointing at the table.

It’s admirable that she’s trying to deescalate the situation, but Minji doesn’t let her. She has too many questions to calm down right now. “Are you and Siyeon really dating? Or is she also just one of your clients?”

“I’m not a client! Bora and I have been friends for months, “ Siyeon replies.

With a sigh, Minji lets herself fall back down on the bench. “So… I hired your girlfriend to pretend to be my girlfriend…” Of course Bora would be someone like Sua. Someone who is funny, smart, gorgeous and kind, someone who can make you feel like the most special person in the world just by looking at you. She’s exactly the kind of person Siyeon deserves as a girlfriend.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh, sorry, “ Minji says. “You’re still early in your relationship…”

“No, that’s not it.” Siyeon sits down opposite of Minji and looks straight at her. There’s a determination on her face that takes Minji off guard. “We aren’t in any kind of relationship.”

“What?” Minji is confused, looking between Siyeon and Bora now. She thinks about that day on the couch when Siyeon told her about it, the messages she saw on her phone… “But… you like her? You confessed your feelings to her and she feels the same way?”

Siyeon takes a deep breath. “That’s not what happened. I was trying to confess my feelings to you back then.”

“Oh.” From all the shocking revelations of the last ten minutes, this one shuts Minji’s brain and heart down completely. At this point, she’s not even sure if she has any clue on what’s going on anymore. “To me?”

“Yeah, you idiot, “ Siyeon says. “It’s you. I like you.”

When Minji just stares at her silently, Bora takes it upon herself to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It helps grounding her into the moment. “What?” she finally gets out. “You like me too?”

Now it’s Siyeon’s turn to be confused. “Too…?”

“I’ve been in love with you for years, “ Minji confesses. There’s a giddy feeling spreading in her chest, a smile building up on her lips. “That’s why I lied about seeing someone. I didn’t want you to think I’m hurt or jealous because of your girlfriend.”

“We are both so stupid, “ Siyeon says but she’s laughing now. “I can’t believe we both made up fake girlfriends instead of just confessing our feelings.”

“Um… I’m going now, “ Bora announces awkwardly. “I think my presences here isn’t needed anymore…” Just as Minji about to say something to her, Bora walks away from the table, leaving the two alone to sort out their feelings.

Bora tries to ignore the stabbing pain inside her heart as she leaves their booth behind, not looking back at Minji and Siyeon. She’s torn between weird state of hurt and happiness. It makes her incredibly happy to see her friends getting their shit together. She’s truly glad for them because they both deserve this, both deserve to be with the person they love.

On the other hand, it’s painful because she wishes she was a part of it. Bora has been in love with Siyeon ever since they first met. Back then, she quickly noticed that the other girl only has eyes for her best friend, constantly talking about her and how amazing she is. And over the past week, she has seen for herself what incredible person Minji is. Bora can totally see why Siyeon is so whipped for her and she can also totally see why Minji is so whipped for Siyeon. They really do deserve to be happy together.

It just hurts that it has to be without Bora, that they will never notice her in any other way than platonic. In all honesty, there is no way for Bora to know if the three of them would work out together, but finding out that the two girls she’s interested are in love with each other has given her ideas.

No matter how Bora feels, she has served her role in their story and it’s time for her to retreat, she knows that. Before she goes, she allows herself one last look back at the two girls staring at each other with pure adoration in their eyes. Then she turns around, ready to go home and spend the evening crying alone.

She is just about to leave the restaurant when someone grabs her and pulls her into a booth. She finds herself eye to eye with two strangers, both suspiciously covered up by face masks and hats. One of them is wearing a black bucket head, the other one has a grey baseball cap pulled low over her face.

“You are Bora, right?” the one wearing the cap asks in a stage whisper.

“Yeah...?” she replies slowly, confused and honestly a bit scared by her behaviour. How do they know her name? “And you are?”

The bucket hat girl pulls her face mask down and reveals a familiar face. “Sua! It’s me, Handong. You helped me out at a party once.”

There’s only the vague memory of a fun evening left in Bora’s mind, but she’s relieved to see a face she recognizes. “Ah, I remember.”

“This is my girlfriend, Yoohyeon, “ Handong introduces the cap girl, putting an arm around her shoulder. “She’s Siyeon’s best friend.”

The name does ring a bell for Bora as Siyeon talks quite a lot about her best friend and their shenanigans. “What are you two doing here?” she asks, gesturing to their weird disguises.

“We are spying on Siyeon and Minji!” Yoohyeon proudly announces, sounding way too excited about it. “We wanted to see the drama go down and I’m so glad we came. Things really took an unexpected turn.” It makes Bora a bit uncomfortable how amused Yoohyeon seems to be with the situation. To her, it’s not amusing at all.

“I can’t believe you are Siyeon’s Bora! I actually recommended you to Minji so…I guess this is kind of on me. “ Handong tells her. Compared to Yoohyeon, she seems to be a bit more apologetic about the situation.

“I can’t believe it either. I had no clue that Minji is the Minji that Siyeon always rants to me about.” Bora looks back to their table. Minji and Siyeon are lost in conversation, both wearing wide grins on their faces.

Yoohyeon leans over to Bora. “So, what are they talking about?” she wants to know, putting on the same bad stage whisper as earlier. 

“They are confessing their feelings to each other, “ Bora replies with a shrug, trying to act like she doesn’t care much about it. “I think they are finally honestly opening up about it.”

Yoohyeon and Handong cheer a bit too loud upon hearing that, even high-fiving each other. “Finally!” Handong says. “I was so tired of their pining.”

“You only had to listen to Minji’s side! I got it from them both and had to pretend not to know about the other’s feelings.” Yoohyeon rolls her eyes but she’s grinning widely. “They are holding hands!” She points back to their booth. “Look, they are holding hands!”

Handong just waves it off. “They are always holding hands. It’s their thing.”

“Yes but that makes it even cuter! It has a different meaning now.” Yoohyeon turns to Bora. “What do you think about them?”

Bora looks back to Minji and Siyeon. Her heart swells at the love in their eyes as they look at each other. Siyeon is currently talking about something while Minji listens, nodding every now and then to show that she’s listening. It’s an endearing sight and Bora can’t help but smile at it.

“I’m happy for them, “ she says earnestly. “They deserve this so much.”

“Yes!” Yoohyeon agrees, clapping her hands. “They really do.”

Bora continues watching Minji and Siyeon while Handong and Yoohyeon chatter on in the background. She watches as they both start laughing loudly at something, Siyeon raising one of her hands to cover her mouth a bit. She watches as Minji smiles dreamily at Siyeon and reaches over the table to push a strand of hair out of her face. She watches as Minji picks up her phone and shows something on it to Siyeon that lights up Siyeon’s face.

They are completely lost in their own world. It’s Bora’s first time to see Minji and Siyeon together but she can feel their connection even from a distance. If soulmates exist, they were made for each other.

It’s too much for Bora to think about. She hurriedly stands up. “I have to go.”

Yoohyeon and Handong look at her in surprise. “Oh, sure! It was nice to meet you, Bora.“ Yoohyeon waves at her with a bright smile.

“Yeah, it was good to see you again. Are you sure you don’t want to stay? You can have dinner with us, “ Handong offers, pointing at the forgotten menus lying on the table.

Bora appreciates their kindness, but she doesn’t think she can stand being in the restaurant any longer. “Yeah, I’m sure. I have a paper to finish at home.”

“Papers suck, “ Yoohyeon comments. “Good luck. And see you soon, I hope!”

“Yeah, see you soon!” Bora replies, waving the two goodbye before she escapes the restaurant. 

**Siyeon  
** _minji and I want to buy u dinner_

**Bora  
** _why??_

**Siyeon  
** _to say thank u  
when are you free?_

**Bora  
** _you already bought me dinner three times  
I think that’s enough_

**Siyeon  
** _pls come  
we have something to tell u_

**Bora  
** _ugh fine_

A month has passed since Siyeon and Minji have gotten together and for some reason, they keep inviting Bora to hang out with them. At first, she was really hesitant to agree but they insisted on buying her dinner to thank her for her help. And one dinner quickly turned into another, turned into a walk in the park, a trip to the beach, shopping together, chilling in Minji’s apartment… at this point, Bora spends most of her free time with the couple.

Being with them has gotten easier over time, even though her feelings are only growing stronger with every moment they spend together. Sometimes, Bora wonders if maybe she has a chance with them, seeing as they always invite her along instead of planning romantic dates by themselves. The small voice of hope inside of her is not strong enough to get her to do anything about her feelings, though. She’s just happy to have them around and be their friend.

That’s how she finds herself back in the very same restaurant they wanted to have their double date in a month ago. She’s the first to arrive this time, waiting for Siyeon and Minji to come in. To pass the time, she looks through her gallery and the countless pictures she has of them from the past weeks. When she stumbles over a cute selfie of all three of them together, she stops swiping to admire it for a bit. They look good together, they really do.

When the couple finally walks in, Minji having an arm around Siyeon’s shoulder and both smiling widely, Bora feels the sting of jealousy again. She pushes it away to wave the two over. “Hey!”

They slide onto the bench opposite of her, both greeting her cheerily. “I’m sorry we’re late, “ Minji says. “Siyeon insisted on walking here.”

“I wasn’t the one who stopped three times to pet a dog, “ Siyeon argues. “Three times!”

Bora laughs at their bickering. “Be glad that you only saw three dogs on the way, otherwise it would have taken much longer.”

Minji pouts at them. It’s the cutest expression ever and Bora wishes she could burn it into her memory forever. “What kind of monsters are you to just walk past cute dogs?”

They fill the next few minutes with meaningless small talk. After they order their food, Bora leans over the table and stares expectantly at the other two, remembering that their dinner has a purpose. “So, Siyeon said you have something to tell me?”

Siyeon and Minji share a look before Minji starts talking. “There’s something that Siyeon and I have talked a lot about recently. We’ve considered it long and hard and… we decided to just go for it.”

“…Okay?” Bora says hesitantly. She has no clue where she is going with this. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re both incredibly happy with each other. But we have discovered that we feel like something is missing, “ Siyeon continues. “And we think we might have found the missing piece… in you.”

Bora slowly starts to understand what they are talking about, but she can’t quite believe it. “What?”

“We have feelings for you.” Minji looks to Siyeon. “We both do. Honestly, I started developing feelings for you even before Siyeon and I got together. And I felt bad about it, so I told Siyeon…”

“…and I felt the same way, “ Siyeon takes over. “That’s why we invited you to spend so much time with us, so we could all get to know each other better and we could figure out what we feel for you. Now we are both sure about it. You’re the missing piece in our relationship. We needed you to get our shit together and both ended up falling for you.”

“So, if you share our feelings… would you be willing to give this a try?” Minji asks, suddenly looking incredibly insecure and fearful.

Bora starts laughing happily, unable to contain her emotions any longer. “Fuck, of course I share your feelings. I like you both so much.”

Minji’s smile grows wide and she reaches over the table to grab Bora’s hand. “Really?”

“Really.” Bora confirms and looks to Siyeon, also taking her hand. “I was hoping that you felt the same way but… damn, I can’t believe you really do.”

Siyeon grins widely at her and it’s the most beautiful expression Bora has ever seen on her. It makes her heart swell to know that she’s partly responsible for it. Minji’s also softly smiling at Siyeon, totally enamoured by her smile.

“WAIT THAT’S SO CUTE!” someone suddenly yells and the next moment, Yoohyeon and Handong are towering over them in the same poor disguises as last time. “You guys are adorable!”

Minji and Siyeon stare at them both in complete shock but all Bora can do is laugh and scream loudly. “Why are you spying on us again?”

“Again?” Minji says from the other side of the table. “What do you mean, again?”

Slightly embarrassed, Handong looks to the ground. “We kind of were spying on you the last time you were here and Bora caught us… “ she confesses.

Her girlfriend, again, doesn’t seem to feel the least bit bad about it. “I’m so glad we decided to come today!” Yoohyeon says, putting a hand to her heart. “I wasn’t sure if you would pull through with your confession but you did. Siyeon has two girlfriends now! Can you believe that after whining about wanting a girlfriend for years you finally got not just one, but two?”

“We didn’t define anything yet!” Siyeon fights, her cheeks turning slightly red. “And I never whined about wanting a girlfriend.”

“Minji always whined about wanting you as a girlfriend, “ Handong exposes her roommate who in turn hides her face in her hands. “Glad you three can be disgusting together now.”

Bora laughs at their reactions, amused by their friends’ revelations. 

“I knew something was up with the way Bora looked at them last time we were all here, “ Yoohyeon says, gesturing between them. “I smelled it.”

Now it’s Bora’s turn to be embarrassed. She has no time to dwell on it though, as her phone vibrates inside of her pocket. She smiles when she sees that Siyeon has created a group chat with her and Minji.

**Siyeon  
** _how do we politely tell them to stop ruining our date?  
omg this is a date right  
does this qualify as a date_

**Minji  
** _if bora is fine with that…  
give me a second im kicking yoodong out rn_

**Bora  
** _pls do before I actually kick yoohyeon_

“Guys… “ Minji says slowly, obviously trying her best to stay polite. “Could you maybe… leave us alone? We kind of want to talk alone, just us three.”

“Hm?” Yoohyeon blinks innocently at them.

“Please fuck off, “ Siyeon tells her, a lot less polite than Minji.

Yoohyeon seems to finally get the message. “Oh, right. Be gay, do crimes, have fun, “ she tells them as she’s already being dragged out of the restaurant by Handong who quickly waves them goodbye.

As soon as they are gone, Bora turns back to the two girls in front of her. “It’s a date, by the way.”

Minji and Siyeon smile softly at her, then at each other.

“It’s a date, “ Minji repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave feedback, it makes me incredibly happy and means the world to me. tell me what u liked and disliked, what made u smile and anything else u want to tell me <3
> 
> you can also find me on twitter (@orbitmyheart) and talk to me there or leave something on my cc (also orbitmyheart)


End file.
